A fibre network of this kind is the subject of an earlier Swiss Pat. application, No. 8346/73, filed by the present applicant, in which application it was presumed that the fibre conductors leading from the individual subscriber stations to the common junction point exhibit relatively high attenuation, so that an amplifier is necessary at least at the junction point. The junction points according to the earlier application are therefore in the form of repeaters, a very practical arrangement from the circuitry standpoint, and one which also conveniently solves the problem of distributing the signal. Recent developments in the field of fibre technology show, however, that glass fibres with outstandingly low attenuation can be made (e.g. 3-4 dB/km). With these, the repeaters, which despite their advantages are costly and with regard to reliability are not always completely dependable, can be dispensed with over relatively short transmission distances of not more than about 1 km, and the remaining attenuation (interface attenuation, fibre attenuation) can then be effectively overcome with the aid of the transmitting power of the individual subscriber stations. In view of this, network structures can be much simpler and more reliable.